


Never Gonna Leave You

by Poodoowriter5



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bonding, Brotherly Love, Fluff and Angst, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22562788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poodoowriter5/pseuds/Poodoowriter5
Summary: Obi-Wan is feeling a bit depressed because Anakin is moving out.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 10
Kudos: 163





	Never Gonna Leave You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Here's another story for you! I really enjoyed writing this one, so I hope you like it!

Obi-Wan Kenobi sighed. They were finally back on Coruscant, having succesfully averted disaster on Christophis. So much had changed. Anakin had a padawan now, which meant he'd be moving out to live with Ahsoka in their own quarters. The thought brought him more pain than it should have. Really, Anakin was a knight now. It was only right that he live in his own quarters. Still, Obi-Wan would miss him. He would miss seeing him sprawled on the couch, reading. He would miss waking up to him scrounging around in the fridge, looking for a midnight snack. Stars, he was even going to miss the boy's constant tinkering. _Cut it out, Kenobi._ he told himself. _It's_ _not like you'll never see them again. Besides, Anakin is probably overjoyed that he's leaving. He'll finally be able to make a mess without you nagging him._ Still, it would have been nice to have the two of them around. Ahsoka was so perky and cheerful, he would have loved to have her live with them. It was impossible, though. The Jedi's quarters only had two small rooms. One for the master, the other for the apprentice. There was no room for three people. _Maybe they'll drop by for a visit now and then._ he thought hopefully.

He found Anakin in the hall. "So," he said. "All ready to get your own quarters?" 

Anakin grinned. "Already done. We're literally right next door to you. Ahsoka's super excited. She's already picked out her room and everything. She's unpacking now."

Obi-Wan smiled wistfully. "Indeed? She's quite a nice girl. I think you two will get along splendidly."

"Yeah, me too," Anakin agreed enthusiastically. "We're already bonding! Can you believe it? It took you and me months to bond!"

"Yes, well, I'll see you later, I suppose." With that, he walked back into his quarters, fighting tears. It was done. Anakin had moved out. He didn't even seem upset in the least. No, he'd been happy. _Well, if it makes him happy, I guess I can cope._ He thought forlornly.

* * *

Later that night, he was sitting on the couch. He couldn't help but feel how empty and quiet it seemed. Sadly, he went to Anakin's old room. "What the blazes?" he breathed. Anakin's room still had all of his stuff in it. The workbench was there, littered with tools and machinery. Droid pieces were scattered on the floor. Even his cloak was there, draped over the bed. _What could he be up to?_ He wondered. He sat back on the couch to think it over. Just then, he heard the hiss of a lightsaber. He looked up, startled, to find a blue lightsaber blade sticking out of his wall. The blade began to move, slowly carving a large rectangle out of the wall. Obi-Wan stared in disbelief. The blade had finished cutting and disappered. A moment later, he heard a quiet grunt, and the rectangle was pushed out of the wall, revealing Anakin and Ahsoka standing there, smiling in a very self-satisfied manner.

"What-" he began weakly.

Anakin walked confidently through the door he had just made and plopped down on the couch. "What's the matter?" he asked. 

Ahsoka bounced in after him. "Hi Master Kenobi! I just finished setting up my room! Wanna come see it?"

"W-what's going on here!?!" he spluttered.

"Well," Anakin answered nonchalantly, "Snips and I wanted to live with you. There were no quarters with three rooms, though, so I just decided to join our apartments. Now we have three rooms and one spare!"

Ahsoka nodded happily. "Don't worry," she said. "We'll get a door for that hole eventually."

Obi-Wan couldn't believe it. They weren't leaving him! They _wanted_ to live with him! Force, he loved these two. He wanted to shout with joy and jump up and down. He settled, though, for embracing them both. Then he turned to Anakin and crossed his arms. "How many times must I tell you," he began, smiling. "that your bed is not a coat hanger?"

Anakin gave a mock groan and then crushed him in a hug. "You didn't really think you were gonna get rid of us that easily, did you?" he teased. 

"Well," he teased back. "It was worth a try."


End file.
